Three's A Company
by xOXLadyNightXOx
Summary: FINAL PART - CONTINUING FROM "UPSTAIRS" - sexy times can also come in threes


Remus took in the scene in front of him. Hermione lay on the bed, looking thoroughly fucked, in Sirius arms as he fondled her. He got on the bed, shutting the curtain behind him. "Sirius, seems like you've worn her out."

"Nonsense Moony," Sirius declared. "She's fine. Aren't you kitten?" Hermione nodded slowly, not quite believing this was happening. It was like her most sinful fantasy come to life. Sirius whispered huskily in her ear, "Go on pet, he's been a very patient man."

"Hermione if you don't want to…" Remus trailed off as Hermione rose. She placed a hand on his chest, feeling the warmth and his heartbeat through his shirt. He smiled and pulled her into his lap, the delicious rasp of his clothes against her skin, knowing she was sitting bare naked on her professor sent hot shivers up her spine. Remus stroked her back with his fingertips, nudging her head with his until she looked up so he could kiss her ever so softly. His kisses were languid but deep, his tongue stroked hers with that laziness like someone enjoying a decadent treat.

"Play with her breasts Remus," Sirius's voice said hoarsely. "She likes it." With the same slow ease, Remus splayed a hand on her ribcage, drawing up and cupping her whole breast in his hand. He thumbed her nipple causing her to moan and grind on him. Remus groaned into her mouth and twisted to lay her back down on the bed. On instinct she wrapped her legs around his waist and he ground down her. His mouth became hungrier, more searching, his hands roamed all over her skin. Hermione started pulling his clothes, desperate to feel more skin.

Remus pulled away, brushing the hair from her face, "Keep her warm for me Sirius." His breath breezed across her face as he got up and suddenly Sirius was back behind her, toying with her nipples and biting her ear.

Together they watched the werewolf strip off his clothes and Sirius murmured in her ear, "He's only gentle in the beginning love. He wants to fuck you badly, you can see it in his eyes. You're going to be fucked so hard. I can't wait to see how you handle his cock pounding you into the mattress."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Remus answered. He settled himself beside her, running a hand over her body. He kissed her again, harder than before. "You're going to scream for me Hermione," he vowed darkly, a predatory look in his eye. He began pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses all over neck, moving down until he came to the breast he'd been teasing earlier. Remus flattened his tongue against the top and licked it slowly before suddenly sucking on it with surprising force. Hermione's hands flew into his hair while he devoured but then something drew one hand away. Sirius came up on the other side and began a similar treatment on her other breast. Hermione's back arched off the bed, the dual sensations of two mouths on her chest made her want to come then and there. She couldn't even reach around them to touch her clit.

"Touch me please," she begged them and their hands moved down to her centre. Remus's fingers found her clit first while Sirius's found their way to her opening, plunging two in. Hermione bucked up, "OH FUCK DON'T STOP!" Sirius took one finger away and moved it down to her newly christened rosebud. Using her juices, he worked the finger in until he was in both holes, moving his hand quickly. Hermione keened wildly, every single spot in her was being stimulated. Her orgasm was almost immediate but seemed to last forever. Both men continued to pleasure her until she was shaking from it all.

Sirius kissed her once, "Liked that?" Hermione nodded smiling, unable to speak. Remus got her attention by parting her legs. He licked her cunt once, just to taste her. "Delicious isn't she Moons?" Sirius asked rakishly rubbing her stomach.

"Mmmm I almost wish we hadn't made her come so hard. She's too sensitive for me to really eat her," Remus mused. Sirius rolled away as Remus positioned himself over her, "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes," Hermione somehow found her voice. "Fuck me Remus." He slid in slowly, hitting the back of Hermione's walls but still kept on going. She couldn't fathom how it was possible for him to continue stretching her like that. He pushed her to the limit, it was almost painful but in the sweetest way possible. She released the breath she didn't know she was holding, her eyes had watered a little. "So…deep…" Remus pulled back then thrust hard back into her. Again and again, he struck into her until she began accustomed to the size. Soon the slow pace wasn't enough, she needed more, "Harder." Remus flipped them over and held her in place as he hammered her with everything he had. It wasn't long before Hermione could feel another orgasm begin to rise. She fell forward onto Remus who wrapped his arms around her, rolled them again and began ramming himself deeper and deeper into her. It was like she was shattering into a million pieces, she shuddered and thrashed but he pushed through it all. He pulled out, still hard and Hermione looked at Sirius who stroking himself.

The animagus came closer, "Ready for one last round kitten?" Hermione couldn't believe the stamina of these two but the idea of threesome with them gave her enough adrenaline to say yes. Sirius put her on her side, facing him, and hitched the outer leg over his waist. "Moony mate did you know that before today Hermione never had a cock in her arse?"

"Really?" Remus moved behind her, rubbing his length against her. "Did you like it?"

"Hmmm yes," Hermione tilted her head, knowing what was coming. The two men lined themselves up, the anticipation building. Sirius went in her cunt first with one clean stroke followed by Remus, his cock already soaked with her juices sliding easily into her anus. No words could adequately describe that sheer sensation of it…then they began to move. In unison, they thrust into her, speeding up to a frenzy of hot, slick bodies. Hermione couldn't bear it, she opened her mouth to scream but Sirius smothered it with his own. Remus buried into the crook of her neck, holding on to her hips. The men effectively pinned her between their bodies while they gave it to her hard. She couldn't make move or make a single sound as she came, bringing her lovers with her. They stifled their screams and shouts until the last of the high ebbed away. This time it was Remus who cleaned up and pulled the covers over them. The three of them nestled against each other, all questions would be dealt with after a well-deserved nap.


End file.
